


The battle of Blackwater

by JuliaBooklover



Series: Tyrion's daughter [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBooklover/pseuds/JuliaBooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podrick Payne is secretly in love with his Lord's daughter ~ The battle of Blackwater begins and Pod wants to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	The battle of Blackwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys....this is my first GOT fanfiction and English is not my first language so have mercy, please ^^ If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> This is the first part of my >Tyrion's daughter

 [I imagine Lyane like this](http://www.polyvore.com/dearest_daughter/set?id=120651450)

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Sansa?" Lyane Lannister, daughter of Tyrion Lannister (during his first, annulled marriage) walked with the young Stark lady through the Red Keep. To the contrary to her father, Lyane was tall, slim and she was absolutely beautiful. Maybe even as beautiful as the Queen herself. She had the typical blonde Lannister hair and the green eyes from her father. Tyrion also gave her his bright mind and the fascination of books. Lyane was so much like him and still so different.

"It is, Lyane. Quite warm…" The young lady lion laughed. A typical North wolf, she thought. "You're right…but you're still wearing your warm, northern dresses. Don't you want some new ones? We have some very talented dressmakers" "I-I am fine. Thanks, Lyane" The blonde girl nodded and she knew Sansa didn't want new clothes. She was scared to show Joffrey Baratheon some skin. Nudeness means weakness…especially to the boy-King. "I understand. You don't have to be scared. You have more people on your side than you know" The Lannister girl whispered. Sansa looked at her with tears in her eyes. After all the horrible things that had happened to her, she was so thankfully to Lyane…for her kindness and understanding. She was a true friend.

"And to cheer you up…I prepared something for us" The blonde Lady smiled and showed her a table full of cakes and other sweet stuff. "Lyane…Thank you, but…" "No but. Your favourite pie is lemon cake isn't it? We have plenty of it" "My weakness…" Sansa smiled and sat down opposite of her only friend here. "Ricky…"

***

"Ricky…" When Podrick Payne heard his nearly lovingly nickname by his Lady, his heart jumped. He looked to Lyane, who smiled at him. For him, she was the most beautiful woman in Westeros. Her pale skin, the golden hair, this sparkling eyes and her sweet voice. But as overwhelming his feelings were as foolish they have been either. She was a Lady…Lord Tyrions daughter. The daughter of HIS Lord. "Y-Yes my Lady?" "Would you bring me some wine and Sansa some grape juice, please?" He nodded immediately. "Of course, my Lady" "Ricky, stop calling me that. I'm Lyane" The quiet squire nodded and got the bottles. He heard the two Ladies talking and during he poured the wine into Lyane's goblet, he looked at her moving lips. Then he met her gaze and he drowned into her green eyes…until she shrieked. The goblet was full of wine and the red liquid ran down on her handy. "Oh…forgive me please…I didn't focus, I-I don't…" "Podrick…it's alright" Lyane interrupted his stumble and gently touched his arm. "Just bring something to clean this up, alright?" He nodded and flushed deeply. "I'll be right back"

***

The two Ladies watched Podrick while he was running back to the castle. Lyane had a soft smile on her lips. She liked him since the day she met him first. He was a quiet, patient and really nice boy. "I think he likes you. I mean Like-Like" "Sansa…he is my father's squire" I said and took a bite from the berry cake. "Still…He looked at you like you were his entire world" "Did you already had too much wine, Lady Sansa?" The younger girl laughed. "Not a drop, Lyane. Trust me…I know what I saw. He likes you" The lion lady chuckled and looked on the plate with fruits. Podrick had prepared it…he knew exactly which fruits she liked and which she hated. He knew her. And the way he looked at her and blushed when she was nice to him. Possibly Sansa was right…She noticed a nervous rumble in her stomach. Could it be true?

***

"So it's time, my Lord?" Podrick asked when he was alone with his Lord in his chambers. "I guess so, Pod" The little Lord Tyrion Lannister sighed while his squire prepared him for the battle. "Are you scared?" Pod looked at his Lord an thought for a moment. Was he? "A bit. It's my first battle" he answered and took a part of his Lord's armour. "Right. Don't be. If you die, you will die quickly. Is there anybody you want to say good bye?" Pod blushed a bit. "My Lord?" "Is there any girl? Someone….special?" Tyrion could see the answer in his squire's eyes. The little lion chuckled. "Then better hurry. It's probably your very last chance" He patted the boy's shoulder and jumped from the bench he stood on. If he knew…If he knew he was just talking about his daughter…

***

Lyane went down the stairs with Sansa and her handmaiden Shae when we got the news, that the big battle would begin soon. The Lion lady had a bad feeling about this. She was incredibly scared for her father…he was a brave man but he also was pretty small…in a fight he had no chance. But he was also clever. He would never get himself in a situation like that. Right? "He will return…" I heard Sansa mumble. "My Lady?" Shae asked the young redhead. "Joffrey. He will return. The worst always return. "Lady Sansa!" The maiden and the blonde Lady hissed at the same time. "You can't say something like that here….Joffrey's people are everywhere" I said and looked at her. "I-I know…It was stupid"

When the three women reached the big hall, the men were getting prepared for the battle. The young King stood there, boasting with his great sword and how he would kill all those men…damn little prick! "Go…everybody is waiting for it" I told the Northern girl and pushed her slightly forwards to her soon to be husband. Lyane felt so sorry for her. "What do you think is he telling her, my Lady?" Shea asked the young Lion, while Sansa was talking to her cousin. "I don't know…but I fear that it's something to threat her"

"Lyane…" The low voice of the Lady's uncle appeared and when she turned around, she saw him and Podrick in their armours. "Father…" The young woman ran to him and bend down, so she was on his level. "Promise me, that you'll be careful…Don't get killed" Tyrion touched his daughter's head softly. "I promise….my dearest daughter…I-I…." Tyrion was never lost for words, but now, he didn't know what to say. "Just come back in one piece, alright?" The Imp started smiling at his beautiful child. "Alright" She gave him a good-bye kiss on the temple and looked at Podrick for a moment. She saw fear in his eyes. "And you come back either…my father would be smitten without you" Tyrion chuckled while Podrick just nodded at her.

***

Lyane went to her chambers and took one of the books, her father gave her. She didn't know how long the battle would go, so she wanted to have something for….amusement. The young Lady just wanted to leave, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she said with her soft voice. The door opened and Pod came in. "Ricky….what are you doing here?" she asked and he looked very nervous. "Well…you k-know it means l-luck, if a girl kisses the…the sword before battle….so I-I…" "Ricky. I'll do it" With a flush on his face he put his sword out and the Lady bent down to touch the steel with her warm, soft lips. Afterwards she looked at him again…They just stood there and looked at each other. Podrick had never been the big talker and he didn't need to talk. Somehow Lyane was able to see what he wanted to say. And now he said: It's going to be alright. "Podrick…please be safe" He nodded and wanted to leave, but Lyane held his arm. "Promise me" She gently caressed his cheek with her hand and he blushed. "I promise to protect your father and come back with him" A single tear ran down her face and she stood on her tiptoes to gave him a small kiss on the red cheek. "Thank you…"

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it was alright and not that bad XD  
> I have my final exams next week so the second part will take a while .... Sorry .-. 
> 
> Well then.....bye :D


End file.
